


It's The Exhaustion Talking

by renjunismymotivation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunismymotivation/pseuds/renjunismymotivation
Summary: He meant well.Renjun swore he meant well when he made Jaemin a cup of americano at 1 in the morning. Tripping on his feet right in front of Jaemin and spilling the hot beverage on the floor were never in his plan. It just happened.But Jaemin's harsh words hurt him.-----In which Jaemin and Renjun are both exhausted medical students who love each other.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	It's The Exhaustion Talking

He meant well.

Renjun swore he meant well when he made Jaemin a cup of americano at 1 in the morning. Tripping on his feet right in front of Jaemin and spilling the hot beverage on the floor were never in his plan. It just happened.

Okay, to be fair, maybe part of it was his fault.

He had been hitting the books and pulling up an all-nighter these past few weeks that his beauty sleep was literally sacrificed for the sake of his grades. The point was, he was tired himself that he didn’t have proper control over his feet. 

But it didn’t mean that he was totally at fault for tripping and making a mess in Jaemin’s study room. He was just trying to please his boyfriend with some coffee—

“Did I ask you to?”

His voice was cold.

The look in Jaemin’s eyes was distant. Long gone the universe full of love in those irises.

Not that Renjun minded though. 

He was used to the intimidating stare. Jaemin was just exhausted, he reasoned with himself. 

“You’re adding up to my stress, Renjun.”

Now, that was wrong.

Jaemin never really called his name in a conversation with just the two of them. Ever since he allowed Jaemin to claim his heart, the taller replaced his name with endearing nicknames like ‘baby’, ‘honey’, ‘darling’, anything but Renjun.

“I’m already so stressed out with all these quizzes. The least you can do is to spare me some more mess.”

Renjun frowned, eyes on his burning feet. 

He meant well. Why couldn’t Jaemin acknowledge his good intention?

He was just trying to help.

“Are you going to clean it up or you want me to do it?” Jaemin raised his eyebrow at the Chinese, noticing the way the older froze in his spot. “You’re wasting my time, Renjun. Do something!” Jaemin ran his fingers along his hair aggressively, obviously showing the signs on annoyance towards his lover.

He didn’t expect Renjun would storm out of the room in a matter of seconds without saying anything or even sparing him a look.

“Baby…” Jaemin whispered under his breath, a little too late for Renjun to hear.

Renjun didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he turned around and headed to the kitchen to get the equipment he needed to clean everything up – from the broken Vantage cup of his favourite to the spilled coffee on the floor. 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He still couldn’t believe his good intention was being ignored. His inner thoughts stopped trying to reason with himself – he was exhausted, too. 

In fact, both of them were just equally exhausted.

They were both in the same medicine course, in the very same class. But even if they weren’t, there wasn’t any reasonable justifications for Jaemin to be such a jerk, especially not towards the person who put him at the back of his mind all the freaking time.

When Renjun came back into the study room with everything he needed to clean up the mess, the taller stood up with an apologetic look pasted on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin breathed, “I shouldn’t have been too harsh on you.”

The thing about them was that they only used pretty words to each other, especially Jaemin. It was like an unofficial thing for them – they never mentioned anything about it, but it just happened. Renjun adopted this way of talking ever since they were together. Thus, to hear such words coming out of his lover of 3 years was a bit too much for him.

He was hurt.

And Jaemin apologizing too quickly made him suffocate.

He hated the soft person he had become for love.

“Let me help you with that,” Jaemin took a few careful steps towards him, calculating Renjun’s future action. 

The older didn’t say anything. 

He let Jaemin take the broom in his small hand, avoiding eye-contact with the man. 

Jaemin ended up doing all the work because Renjun didn’t have the energy to even think.

His mind was blank. It was as if all Jaemin’s painful words directed to him were suppressing his thoughts. His energy was drained. He was just tired.

Yeah, maybe he needed some sleep.

“I didn’t mean anything I said earlier,” Jaemin tried to reason, eyes stealing a few glances on the frozen man at the doorframe. 

Renjun’s gaze was glued to his red bare feet, head empty.

“Are you hurt?”

Mentally, yes.

Physically, he wasn’t even sure.

Did his feet hurt from the burn? He couldn’t feel them. The pain in his heart suppressed the pain receptors on his feet.

Because the Chinese’s lips were sealed, Jaemin followed his eyes. Shock engulfed him whole the moment he saw those burning red feet. 

“Baby…”

“I’m fine.”

Renjun gulped the lump in his throat.

“Don’t waste your time on me.”

It was like a slap to reality for Jaemin. He swore he didn’t mean those words.

“Please, baby,” Jaemin held Renjun’s wrist, “I’m sorry.”

The shorter tried to release his wrist from the hold before Jaemin put even more strength in the grip. 

Feeling hopeless, Renjun turned away. A few drops of crystals fell from the corner of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks like a stream. 

His body was pulled into a warm embrace, and he sobbed. 

“I’m really sorry, baby,” Jaemin closed his eyes, “everything I said earlier was wrong. It was my exhaustion talking.” He ran his big hand along Renjun’s small back, “you know I didn’t mean any of that.”

Renjun didn’t hug back.

“It’s wrong, I know. I promise not to be such a pain in the ass again.” Jaemin kissed the top of Renjun’s head. “I love you, baby. I’m sorry.”

The Chinese held back his tears.

“Let me take care of your feet, alright?” Jaemin pulled away and gazed right into his eyes. “Let me make it up to you.”

Renjun was mad at himself. He knew Jaemin didn’t mean it, exactly the same as how he didn’t mean to spill the hot coffee onto the floor. He knew, but he didn’t have energy to console the man. Exhaustion took over his mind and he really just wanted to sleep.

Jaemin took care of him the best he could somewhere around 2 in the morning. And if Renjun weren’t so exhausted to the bone, he would paste a small reassuring smile for Jaemin. But instead, he was only able to close his eyes.

Once he opened his eyes again, it was somewhere around 8. His vision was blurred from the bright rays of sunlight hitting his face. He felt a pair of strong arms around his waist, hot breaths against his neck. He reached out for his phone on the nightstand and subsequently snoozed the alarm for another 5 minutes.

“Hey,” Renjun managed to speak, voice cracked. He tapped Jaemin’s shoulder to wake him up, and the younger stirred in his sleep.

“5 more minutes, baby,” Jaemin whined, tightening his grip around Renjun’s waist.

“Did I tell you that you can sleep with me last night?”

Upon the question, Jaemin’s eyes shot open. His face was white. He propped himself up with a hand and took a look at Renjun’s beautiful face with his widened eyes.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to cross the line. I’m—”

Renjun chuckled.

“I’m kidding, Nana. You’re always welcomed, as long as you love me.”

Jaemin let out a sigh of relief. 

“But you can’t do that again, okay? That is wrong. No matter how tired you are, it is wrong to treat me- or anyone else- like that, okay?”

Jaemin’s lips curled upwards into a sweet smile. 

“Understood, love.”

He took a quick glance on the time displayed on Renjun’s phone screen and an idea popped out in his mind.

“Since we have 45 minutes before class starts, can I make it up to you for real?”

Renjun bit the bottom of his lip at the request. 

“Well, depends on how good you can make me feel.”

Jaemin giggled. “My extra special breakfast for my love Renjun will make you feel good, no doubts!” he beamed happily, only to receive an annoyed eye roll from his lover.

“Aw, do you miss me that bad?” Jaemin teased.

When his favourite person finally pouted and turned away with puffed cheeks, he knew everything was back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks, comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
